


Like boys (who like boys)

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, First time for bottom! eggsy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: “I likeyou.” Eggsy grinned, watching Harry with lust-blown pupils. He stroked his fingers through Harry’s messy curls, his heart racing with anticipation. “You’ve ruined me for women forever.”“Good.” Harry scoffed, his eyes playful when he smirked up at Eggsy. “And other men too, I hope?”“Yeah that too.” Eggsy laughed softly, nudging his hips forward to try and tempt Harry into hurrying. He had been waiting for this all morning, and he couldn’t bear to wait any more.





	Like boys (who like boys)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockpuppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/gifts).



> Gifted as ever to my darling muse who is entirely to blame for me falling onto the Hartwin ship (and never looking back), and who has single-handledly fueled this fire. 
> 
> The song mentioned in the fic is 'I like boys' by Todrick Hall, which basically inspired this whole thing. 
> 
> This is my first stab at Hartwin, so please be gentle with me.

Harry Hart was many things, but an early riser was not one of them. Which was why, whenever he and Eggsy had a blissful morning off, at home together, he usually woke up to find that his younger lover was already out of bed and busy doing something or other.

Eggsy seemed to wake up at seven every morning, without fail, come rain or shine or the deep darkness of winter mornings. He would be dressed and out of the door by quarter past, and in the summer poor JB would be dragged out with him for his early morning run, whether he liked it or not (he didn’t). 

Sometimes, Harry could be persuaded to open his eyes long enough to watch Eggsy strip out of his sweaty running gear and head for the shower, but it was a rare day when he was enthusiastic enough to actually leave the bed and join him. He might give it more of an effort, if Eggsy wasn’t so wonderfully indulgent, but Harry knew that once Eggsy was showered and dressed in his slobs, he would be back in the bed to wake him up anyway; usually with some glorious application of his hands, or mouth, or both… 

So it was a surprise for Harry when he woke that morning to find himself utterly alone. 

A quick glance around the room told him that Eggsy had been for his run - leaving his sweat soaked clothes in a heap on the floor, had a shower - leaving his wet towel hanging over the back of Harry’s desk chair, and apparently decided to cook breakfast, if the smell of bacon was anything to go by.

Harry groped around for his watch and glasses, putting them on first out of pure habit, then forced himself to slide out of bed. He stepped into the slippers waiting by his feet, and then swept his dressing gown over his shoulders. He left it open, hoping the combination of open robe and bare torso might tempt Eggsy back to bed after all, and then made his way downstairs to find him.

Harry first heard the music from the upstairs landing, and it got louder and louder the closer he got to the kitchen. At first all he could make out was thumping bass and some sort of drumming synth effort that was so familiar purely because half of Eggsy’s so-called music seemed to be made up of it. 

Harry couldn’t say that he was particularly fond of this modern pop music - if one could even call it that - but he was _very_ fond of discovering Eggsy dancing around the kitchen, apparently oblivious to the fact that Harry had woken up.

The music was so loud that Harry found it laughably easy to walk silently down the hall and to lean against the open doorway of the kitchen, undetected. 

He had been right about the breakfast. Eggsy had bacon under the grill, sausages in the pan, and was in the middle of whisking a bowl of eggs as he shimmied and danced his way about the kitchen. The music was atrocious, but Harry found it easy to tune it out and just admire the view for a while. 

Eggsy was dressed in his ‘Sunday morning sweats’, as Harry had taken to so fondly calling them. They were grey and ratty, and just oversized enough that they slipped right down to hang off of Eggsy’s hips. Harry surmised it would take maybe two solid star jumps to unlodge them completely, and by that calculation, perhaps just thirty more seconds of energetic dancing to have the same effect. 

The rest of Eggsy (unsurprisingly, but still to Harry’s great delight) was completely naked. His hair was swept back, and still a little damp from his shower, and his bare back was exposed right the way down to the twin dimples right at the lowest point of his spine. 

Harry’s mouth watered and he swallowed thickly, fingers twitching with the urge to go over and touch.

He hesitated only because Eggsy then shimmied his hips enthusiastically to the lyric _’I like when they shake it, shake it’_ and Harry started to focus just enough on the lyrics to try and gauge whether watching or interrupting would yield better results at that point.

He didn’t recognise the song, and by the time his lust-addled brain was able to decipher the words, he was utterly blindsided by the line _’tell dad I’m so homo’_.

“W - What!?” Harry spluttered with laughter before he could stop himself, making Eggsy turn suddenly and beam at him. 

“Harry, you’re up!” He put down the bowl of eggs and ran for Harry, diving into his arms and laying a kiss on him that was hot and heavy and utterly distracting. 

Eggsy tasted of strong espresso, which might go someway to explaining why he was climbing up Harry like a monkey in a tree. He settled with his legs snug around Harry’s waist and his hands in his hair, kissing him with an open mouth, still gyrating slightly to the beat of the song playing.

Harry grasped Eggsy’s buttocks and thighs, keeping him up whilst he enjoyed his hungry kisses for a moment. Eggsy was full of energy, but Harry was racing to catch up. By the time they pulled away, panting for air, he was well and truly awake. 

“What on Earth are you listening to?” He asked breathlessly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back when Eggsy moved his kisses to his jaw instead. 

“Mm… New album from Toddy… It’s great ain’t it?” He scraped his teeth over the stubble on Harry’s jaw, one hand coming out of his hair so he could rub his palm over it too. Harry would be clean shaven again before the morning was over, so Eggsy intended to make the most of it. He loved when Harry was like this - half asleep and a little rough around the edges.

“Toddy?” Harry tried to remember if he had heard the name before, and then groaned in realisation. “Todrick Hall. Does that man ever stop releasing music?”

“Mm, nope.” Harry could feel Eggsy’s grin on his cheek where he was kissing enthusiastically. “And this is only _part one_ , which means a second part is gonna come soon too.”

“Lucky me.” Harry drawled, pretending to be annoyed and failing spectacularly. Eggsy was wriggling to get closer to him, locking his ankles over the small of Harry’s back and pinning them together as he nibbled Harry’s ear. 

“You smell good…” Eggsy sighed, tugging gently on Harry’s hair as he began to sing along to the music, “ _I like boys who like boys, mama. I like boys who like boys, mama, I like boys who like boys. Mama, boys like me_.”

Harry silenced Eggsy by bringing their mouths together, kissing the words right off his tongue.

Eggsy hummed in delight and opened up eagerly for Harry’s exploring tongue. He tugged gently on his hair with one hand, whilst the other rubbed over the rough stubble on his cheek. He was warming up fast, and by the time Harry set him back down onto his feet, his sweatpants were tented at the front. 

“Darling,” Harry cooed, wasting no time in cupping his hand around Eggsy’s shaft through the thick cotton of his sweats, “could breakfast wait a moment?”

“Fuck yeah.” Eggsy grinned, tiptoed up to kiss Harry quickly one more time, then span round to turn off the stove and close the door on the grill. 

Harry pulled Eggsy back into his arms as soon as he was done and pressed one hand right past the waistband of his sweats to squeeze at his arse. He often wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have a man as young and vivacious as Eggsy fall in love with him, but he intended to make the very most of it. 

“To bed?” He asked in between soft, exploratory kisses. 

“Nah, here.” Eggsy replied, his chest already heaving from the force of his heavy breathing. “Want you on your knees right here in the kitchen, like you can’t fucking wait-”

“I can’t fucking wait.” Harry mimicked, his perfect elocution making the word _fuck_ sound somehow even filthier, blazing a line of sparks right down Eggsy’s spine.

Harry dropped gracefully to his knees and hooked his fingers over the waistband of Eggsy’s sweatpants. In his eagerness, he went to pull them down right away, but he paused when he realised the song lyrics were fitting the moment perfectly, 

_’Mama I like boys. I like pecs. Like them arms when they flex. Like that print, in them sweats. Tell them girls, thank you next,’_

Harry’s eyes flicked up, guided by the song to check out Eggsy’s chest and biceps. His mouth went suddenly dry, his heart skipping a beat as he admired the chiselled physique of Eggsy’s torso. From this angle, he could see how his nipples had peaked, and the urge to rise up and bite them was almost overwhelming.

The only thing that stopped him was the need to check out _‘that print in them sweats’_ , as Toddy so beautifully phrased it. Harry’s eyes were barely a few inches from Eggsy’s cock as it was, and when he moved his gaze to look at it his mouth flooded with saliva so quickly he had to swallow hard.

The sweatpants were so loose that Eggsy’s erection tented them, his tip rising up towards his stomach. Harry made a soft, inhuman noise of delight, and as if in response, a tiny dark patch began to spread over the stretch of fabric over Eggsy’s cockhead. Harry watched with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide and his mouth watering in a way that would have been embarrassing if he had any rational thought left. 

“I think I might actually like this song.” He rasped, his voice so low and husky that it made Eggsy’s cock twitch. “I _do_ like boys.”

Harry was insatiably gay. Always had been, and was thrilled to know he always would be. Right then he couldn’t imagine anything more wonderful than the sight before him. He smoothed his thumbs along Eggsy’s hipbones and began to tug at his waistband, pulling his sweats down as slowly as he could bear. 

“I like _you_.” Eggsy grinned, watching Harry with lust-blown pupils. He stroked his fingers through Harry’s messy curls, his heart racing with anticipation. “You’ve ruined me for women forever.”

“Good.” Harry scoffed, his eyes playful when he smirked up at Eggsy. “And other men too, I hope?”

“Yeah that too.” Eggsy laughed softly, nudging his hips forward to try and tempt Harry into hurrying. He had been waiting for this all morning, and he couldn’t bear to wait any more. 

Harry had once told him it was _terribly rude_ to shove one’s penis in another mans face, but he had no complaints right then. He eased Eggsy’s sweatpants over his erection and then let them fall. They settled just above Eggsy’s knees, giving Harry the most gorgeous view of Eggsy’s naked body all the way to his thighs.

“My beautiful boy, I adore you.” Harry leaned in close and pressed his lips to Eggsy’s inner thigh, kissing the golden hairs that were so short they were like velvet. He inhaled deeply and groaned at Eggsy’s familiar scent, intoxicating Harry more than any drug. 

Eggsy’s legs spread further, and his hips tilted forward in a silent plea. Harry would normally chastise him, tease him for being young and eager, but his own hunger was at a pitch he couldn’t ignore any more .

He kissed quickly to the root of Eggsy’s cock and then followed his shaft with his tongue until he reached his tip. The first swirl of his tongue around the glans caused Eggsy’s cock to twitch, and a pearl of precum blossomed in the slit. Harry lapped it up instantly and his moan was even louder than Eggsy’s, at the gorgeously familiar taste.

“Fuck, Harry…” Eggsy’s fingers tightened in Harry’s hair and he tugged gently, trying to coax him into doing more. 

Harry held back, enjoying the slight pain in his scalp and the neediness of his lover. Teasing Eggsy was one of Harry’s favourite hobbies, but now was not the time for lazy Sunday sex; not with bacon keeping warm in the oven and Eggsy whining impatiently at him to hurry.

“Fuck my throat, Eggsy.” Harry spoke firmly, as if he was the one in control, when really he was surrendering all of his power to Eggsy.

He opened his mouth over the head of Eggsy’s cock, cradling the glans with his tongue to guide him past his teeth and to the back of his mouth. Eggsy’s cockhead slipped against his soft palate for a moment, but then he gathered himself, tightened his grip on Harry’s hair and eased slowly into the wet grip of his throat.

Harry gulped hard around him, fighting to suppress his gag reflex and take Eggsy in until his balls were pressed to his chin. He shuddered with pleasure, his jaw hanging open so that Eggsy could thrust into his mouth without resistance. 

“Fucking hell Harry…” Eggsy’s South London drawl became more noticeable when he was aroused, and the way he spoke made Harry’s cock twitch in his pyjama bottoms. “Fuuuuck-” Eggsy yanked hard at Harry’s hair, holding his head with both hands now as he began to rock his hips carefully back and forth. 

Harry choked and swallowed around him, squeezing his eyes shut with concentration. His heart was racing erratically, and he had gotten so hot that he had to shrug his dressing gown off his shoulders so that it hung uselessly around his elbows. 

Eggsy looked down on him with wide eyed amazement, his jaw hanging open as if it were his mouth getting fucked. Harry looked stunning; on his knees with his bare torso on display. Eggsy was pressed so deeply into his mouth that Harry couldn’t suck or do anything more than simply take it. His mouth had flooded with saliva, and Eggsy’s thrusting was making it start to wet his chin, but neither of them were put off by it.

Harry slid his hands around Eggsy’s hips to cup beneath his arse instead. He pulled him forward, encouraging him to keep going, even as his gag reflex fought to destroy the moment.

“Oh my days…” Eggsy was starting to sound more and more like his old self, which was driving Harry insane with want. He could feel the tell-tale throbs of Eggsy’s cock as his orgasm built in him, and he forced himself to keep going just long enough to make his boy cum. 

“Harry - nngh, m’so close.” Eggsy warned him, pulling back for just a moment.

Harry inhaled noisily, gulping for air now his throat was unblocked. Even his breathing sounded ragged after the way Eggsy had been using him, and when he spoke, his voice was husky and rough; 

“Cum on my face darling.” He spoke as earnestly as he could, opening his eyes just long enough to gaze longingly up at Eggsy. “Please.”

Eggsy made a long, loud noise that rose from his chest. He pulled Harry forward again with his fingers in his hair, and slid his cock right back into his mouth until he bumped into the back of his throat. He didn’t press so deep this time, but the wet glide was more than enough to bring him to the edge swiftly. 

Harry did his best to lap his tongue around Eggsy and suck at his length, but in the end Eggsy brought himself off with sharp, eager thrusts passed Harry’s lips.

“Oh fuck - oh fuck - Harry!” Eggsy pulled back suddenly, slipping from Harry’s mouth to cum hard over his lips and cheeks. 

Harry was moaning almost as loudly as Eggsy, his mouth open wide to try and catch as much of Eggsy’s ejaculate as he could. He closed his eyes tight, relishing the warmth of his release as it striped over his cheekbones and the cupid’s bow of his upper lip.

Eggsy jerked himself through the tingling aftershocks, circling his fingers around his tip and squeezing to milk every last drop.

Harry’s tongue gathered it up, lapping into his slit and teasing around his glans until Eggsy whimpered and pushed him away. 

“Fuck, babe, enough.” He gasped, laughing breathlessly as he pushed Harry gently away from his sensitive cock.

Harry opened his eyes and grinned at him, looking every bit like the cat who got the cream. His tongue swept over his lips and then he made a valiant effort to stretch it towards his cheeks too. He missed of course, and Eggsy gathered up the mess with his own shaking fingers, before pressing them into Harry’s waiting mouth.

Harry hummed and sucked Eggsy’s fingers clean enthusiastically. He was looking up at Eggsy, his eyes dark and glossy, so that Eggsy’s prick couldn’t quite soften.

“Fuck Harry,” Eggsy pressed his thumb against Harry’s lower lip and stared at him with reverence, “how’d I end up lucky enough to get you huh?”

Eggsy moved his hand away just far enough to cup Harry’s cheek against his palm, whilst the older man smiled and kissed the soft skin between his fingers. 

“It amazes me that you consider yourself the lucky one.” Harry still found it hard to believe that Eggsy could want him at all. It wasn’t that Harry had low self-esteem, he knew he was good looking and offered a certain charm, but Eggsy could have literally _anyone_ he wanted. And yet, apparently, he wanted the man with the stuffed dog in his bathroom. 

“You want me to take care of that for you now, or do you want to eat first?” Eggsy nodded down at where he could see Harry’s erection tenting his pyjamas, his smile smug. “Cos’ I’m happy for a quickie on the kitchen floor, but I had bigger plans for you today.”

“Oh?” To say Harry was interested was an understatement. He rose to his feet slowly, bringing Eggsy’s trousers up with him. He tucked him gently back into his sweats and smoothed the waistband flat with his palms, his nose brushing along Eggsy’s jaw. “What plans?”

“If I tell you, that will ruin the surprise.” Eggsy whispered maddeningly into Harry’s ear. 

Harry heaved a sigh and considered his options. Odds were, a ‘quickie on the kitchen floor’ was not going to put him out of action for long, but if Eggsy had something special in mind then he sort of wanted to wait… as if holding out would make whatever plans Eggsy had even better. 

“Since you went through all the effort of cooking, I’d hate to see the food go to waste.” Harry eventually decided, and the grin he got in return made him feel like he’d made the right choice. Clearly Eggsy was up to _something_ ; it filled Harry with butterflies and made his skin tingle, but he didn’t ask any more questions. He quite liked surprises.

Harry made coffee whilst Eggsy finished breakfast, still dancing around to his atrocious music. Harry could get into the song about liking boys, but he wasn’t about to become a fan. Not even if Eggsy did look delightful shimmying around the kitchen, still slightly stiff in his sweatpants.

_Print in them sweats indeed_ Harry thought to himself, stifling a grin. 

Harry for his part was achingly hard in his pyjamas, but he ignored it easily enough and eventually he was able to sit down at the table without looking too ridiculous. Years of Kingsman training had equipped him with the ability to withstand torture; an ignored erection was nothing to get worked up about, especially when there was so much promise hanging in the air.

Eggsy turned his music off when he brought the plates to the table, which was something of a relief for Harry. They made polite small talk whilst they ate, which was interesting. Usually conversation flowed easily between them, and Harry began to understand that Eggsy was planning something big. Something that was preoccupying his mind to the point that he answered Harry’s question of “how was your run this morning?” with “just salt and pepper, you know I ain’t as fancy as you.”

Harry smiled to himself and didn’t question him, eating his bacon and eggs with a sparkle in his eyes. 

Once they were finished, Eggsy cleared the plates whilst Harry was still drinking his coffee. He watched Eggsy and lifted one eyebrow when he turned to lean against the kitchen counter with the air of a man waiting for something.

“Am I holding us up?” Harry asked softly, finishing his coffee in one long gulp. 

“There’s no rush.” Eggsy tried to insist, but when he realised Harry was done anyway he waved his hand airily and pushed off the counter. “Come upstairs?”

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. He followed Eggsy to their bedroom and hung his dressing gown on the back of the door, looking around subtly for some sort of clue… There was nothing out of place, as far as he could see; no chains and shackles stashed beneath the mattress or interesting toys being brought into the open. 

“Come here.” As subtle as Harry was trying to be, Eggsy could read him like an open book and he tried not to laugh as he patted the space next to him on the bed. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna spring a whip on you or anything.”

Harry shrugged, calm and casual as he walked to the bed. He laid down on his side beside Eggsy and propped his head up on one hand, whilst the other stroked over Eggsy’s hip. 

“If you want to try it, I could arrange for lessons.” He said mildly, making Eggsy snort in the back of his throat. 

“No thanks.” He scoffed, wrinkling up his nose in a way Harry always found incredibly charming. “We get cut up enough at work.”

“Speak for yourself.” Harry chuckled, stroking his knuckles back and forth along Eggsy’s skin. “I happen to be very good at my job.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes fondly and shifted closer to Harry, tangling their legs slowly. 

“Yeah yeah… are we gonna talk about work or are we gonna…” Eggsy trailed off, flicking his eyes down at Harry’s crotch pointedly then back up again, his playful grin making his eyes crease up at the corners. 

“I still don’t know what it is you’re offering.” Harry reminded him, as if they both weren’t fully aware that he would agree to anything Eggsy asked for. 

“Kiss me first, and I might tell you.” Eggsy draped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed their bodies close, until Harry’s chest hair scratched against his nipples. 

Eggsy shivered pleasantly, and closed the gap between them before Harry could respond. He captured his lips in a hungry kiss and pressed both hands up into Harry’s curls which had been unruly when he’d first woken up, but were now a mess from Eggsy’s earlier palming.

Harry tightened his arms around Eggsy’s waist and slid one hand up the curve of his spine to cup around the nape of his neck. He slowed their kisses slightly, taking control and forcing Eggsy to calm enough for him to actually feel what he was doing.

Eggsy shivered again, rolling his hips forward eagerly as Harry’s tongue traced the crease of his lips. He opened up for him without hesitation, groaning as Harry’s tongue dipped into his mouth and then back out again, teasing over his lower lip. 

Harry hadn’t fully softened over breakfast, and his cock throbbed back to life the moment Eggsy began to huff and roll his hips in that way that always meant he was desperate. Harry thickened up fast, grinding his erection against Eggsy’s thigh to help it along, until he was leaking in his pyjamas like a teenager. 

“Harry, Harry,” Eggsy was whispering his name over and over like a prayer, tugging and working at his hair as he pressed his own hard cock against Harry’s hip. “Been thinkin’... Mngh… Had an… A whatcha call it… Epiffathingy…”

“Epiphany.” Harry supplied for him, grinning into the kiss. 

“Yeah, an epiphany…” Eggsy rolled his hips forward again, whining until Harry dropped his hands to his backside and pulled him in to give him the friction he was searching for. He moaned low in his throat and tipped his head back, breathing hard now as Harry moved his kisses down his throat. 

“Tell me about it?” Harry asked curiously, licking around Eggsy’s adams apple. 

“So… ‘kay, so I was…” Eggsy choked on his words when Harry sank his teeth into his neck and began sucking the blood to the surface.”Fuuuucking hell-” Eggsy jerked forward, rendered speechless until Harry had finished marking him. 

“Sorry darling,” Harry truly hadn’t meant to interrupt him, “do continue.”

“Fuck me.” Eggsy groaned, touching the throbbing mark Harry had left high up on his throat. It was going to be impossible to hide it at work, and somehow that just turned Eggsy on even more.

“What was your epiphany?” Harry pressed, kissing between Eggsy’s collarbones and inhaling the sweet scent of expensive shower gel off his skin. 

“That was it.” Eggsy sighed, trailing his fingers through Harry’s curls again. “You should fuck me.”

Harry went still, his lips in a frozen pout in the dip of Eggsy’s clavicle. It took a moment for the words to sink in, and then he moved back just far enough to look up into Eggsy’s eyes. 

“Are you being serious?” 

“Uhuh.” Eggsy looked surprisingly calm, considering the fact he had just offered Harry something he had always been adamant he would never want to try. 

Harry frowned, confused. 

“Have I missed something?” They had only ever fucked with Eggsy on top. It had been that way for years, and Harry was content for it to _always_ be that way. When they had first got together, Eggsy’s sexual experience was with women only, and though by that time he was open about his bisexuality, he’d never had the opportunity to explore it.

Over time, they had tried fingers a couple of times, and if Eggsy was turned on enough not to think too hard and get squeamish about it, he loved being rimmed. But in general, there was something about taking it that didn’t sit easy with him, and Harry was perfectly fine with that. 

“Can I ask what brought on this epiphany?”

“Well, I was listening to Toddy on my run this morning,” Eggsy refused to be put out by Harry’s frown, and went on rolling his hips to keep their bodies interested as they talked, “and I figured... he’s right. I _do_ like boys, so I should stop being so precious about it and… ya know.” Eggsy made a low whistle sound which Harry supposed was meant to indicate bottoming. 

“You were listening to Toddy and you decided, after four years of us being in a relationship, that today is the day you want to-”

“Please Harry, don’t start thinking about it.” Eggsy interrupted him, pressing their bodies tight and laying kisses along Harry’s jaw. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, okay? And that song just got me all fired up so _please_ can we just try?” 

Harry tried not to get distracted by the tender kisses Eggsy was tracking beneath his chin, and tried to think rationally instead. It seemed like such a big deal; certainly big enough that he should at least shower first, and shave and put on some nice cologne. 

“Shouldn’t I clean up first?” He asked uncertainly, sighing as Eggsy’s hands began to glide down his chest. “Take you out to dinner… put rose petals on the bed…”

“Nah, I want it like this. This is perfect.” Eggsy rubbed his cheek against Harry’s stubble and hummed with delight. “Want you all rough and manly.” 

Harry could hear that Eggsy was holding back laughter, which was enough to persuade him that he really was as relaxed about it as he seemed. 

“Rough and manly.” He repeated, utterly deadpan as he rolled Eggsy onto his back and pinned him down. “Should I be insulted?”

“Nah babe, you know I’m just tryin’a rile you up.”

Harry _did_ know it, but he didn’t comment in favour of going back to sucking bruising kisses over Eggsy’s neck. 

“I think it’s workin’ too.” Eggsy grinned to himself and wriggled to get comfortable, hooking one leg around Harry’s calves. He arched up so he could tip his head back and give Harry more access to his neck, his erection starting to throb as Harry ground down against it. 

“Would it help if I mentioned I already got myself ready?” Eggsy added, almost thoughtfully. 

Harry’s kisses faltered for just a second, just long enough for him to feel Eggsy’s pulse miss a beat beneath his lips, and then he went back to mouthing down his throat. 

“How so?” He asked softly, trying his best not to jump to any conclusions, but his mind was already turning over a million different scenarios, each one more delicious than the last. 

“In the shower this morning.” Eggsy stretched out and arched beneath Harry’s exploring hands. “Wanted to mm… See if I could… Open myself up a bit… For you…”

Harry’s head swam and he couldn’t stop the soft moan that he huffed against Eggsy’s chest. He surrendered himself to a rather graphic image of Eggsy in the shower, trying to ease his own fingers inside himself and he felt his cock grow wet at the tip. 

“Darling,” he groaned, voice low and dark, “you are a marvel.” There was a time when he would never have believed Eggsy would attempt something like that alone. Whilst he was more than happy to open Harry up with his fingers, he had an odd sort of aversion to his own body. Harry felt obscenely proud of him to learn he’d been overcoming that, even if he’d been doing it in secret.

“Did you manage it?” He asked softly, trailing his kisses to Eggsy’s nipples which were begging for attention. “Did you _like_ it?”

“Yeah…” Eggsy had gone bright pink from the top of his head right down to his ribs. “Yeah I… It’s weird… S’like cos’ I decided I wanted this… It felt different to usual.” He groaned softly and tangled a hand into Harry’s hair, guiding him firmly to his nipple when Harry seemed intent on teasing him. “Fuck babe… Get on with it.”

Harry laughed quietly but obediently laved his tongue over Eggsy’s nipple. The rosy nub was hard enough that he could roll it tenderly between his teeth, making Eggsy’s cock jump between their stomachs. 

“I got three fingers in…” Eggsy told him through a rush of breath, “made myself cum.”

“Eggsy-” Harry didn’t even have words, but the hungry sound he made low in his throat went some way to explaining what Eggsy was doing to him. It occurred to him - as he was sucking Eggsy’s nipple and teasing the other with his fingers - that this meant Eggsy had already come twice just that morning. And yet here he was, leaking preejaculate into Harry’s skin and whining for him to hurry up. 

“I swear… I was never this insatiable in my twenties.” Harry scoffed, sitting up so he could remove his pyjama bottoms and Eggsy’s sweatpants. They were practically halfway down his legs as it was, pushed down by Eggsy’s wriggling, but having them gone completely still lifted Harry’s lust up a notch. 

“You’re this insatiable now.” Eggsy countered, arching his back and stretching out long. He made a show of it, tensing his thighs and rolling his hips in a sinuous wave, shamelessly trying to tempt Harry in. “Tellin’ me you ain’t gagging for it?”

Harry arched one brow and grabbed Eggsy’s knees, hoisting his legs up around his hips so he could settle firmly between them. His thumbs brushed over the soft hairs on the back of Eggsy’s thighs, and he pushed at them until Eggsy began to bend in half, lifting his arse for Harry to see. 

He had half hoped the move would put enough trepidation in Eggsy to make him slow down, but if anything it only made his hunger blaze. His green eyes were burning with lust, and his kiss swollen lips parted on a long, contented exhale. 

“Yes Harry.” He gasped, pushing himself down the bed so he was forced to bend even more, his knees almost by his ears. “Want you babe, _please_.”

Harry was doomed. How could any man hope to resist that? 

“Are you absolutely sure?” He croaked, his voice weak, as if everything in him was trying to stop him from asking the question. If Eggsy changed his mind now he might actually die. 

“Stick your dick in me and see how sure I am.” 

Harry swatted Eggsy’s backside without even thinking, and then he cupped his hand over his buttocks and spread his cheeks further until he could see the furl of muscle between them. His mouth watered.

“You must promise to stop me if you don’t like it.” He said firmly, even as his thumb pressed curiously against Eggsy’s rim. He was surprised to find how soft and pliant he was, completely relaxed. He was used to Eggsy being tight with fear, and his head span again. 

“I promise Harry, now _please_ , I’ve been waitin’ all morning.” Eggsy tipped his hips up further, his back aching from the severity of the fold. 

“Alright, alright.” Harry let Eggsy’s legs drop whilst he stretched across the bed to retrieve the lube from the top drawer of the nightstand. He brought it back with a couple of pillows, which he placed beneath Eggsy’s hips to lift them high. 

Eggsy shifted a little, grinning almost drunkenly at Harry as he got comfortable and idly palmed his erection with one hand. 

“Been thinking about this…” He sighed, swiping his thumb against his tip. “Been wonderin’ how good it’s gonna feel…”

“I wish you’d listened to that blasted song sooner.” Harry chuckled, popping the cap on the lube with practised hands. “You know I’ve wanted this for years.”

Eggsy’s gaze softened, and his smile was full of love and longing. He stopped playing with his dick so he could reach out and wrap his arms around Harry, drawing him in close so he could kiss him, slow and sweet. 

“Thank you for waiting.” He whispered, brushing his nose alongside Harry’s. “I love you…”

Harry melted against Eggsy’s chest, their bodies aligning perfectly so each tender kiss made their cocks pulse side by side. He murmured his love into Eggsy’s mouth, curling his fingers beneath his chin to tilt his head back for a moment, until the kisses became heated and their breathing became short. 

“I’d have waited forever, you know that.” Harry whispered, kissing Eggsy one last time before sitting back once again. He poured lube over the fingers of one hand, and met Eggsy’s gaze with a soft smile. “Ready?”

“You really have to ask?” Eggsy didn’t need to bend his back anymore, with the pillows supporting him in the perfect position, but he spread his legs wide and drew his knees up to make his point. “Come on Harry.”

Harry tsk’d at his impatience, as if he wasn’t just as eager as Eggsy was, and pressed one slick finger against his rim. 

He moved slowly, patiently smoothing out each tiny furl of muscle with the pad of his finger, until Eggsy’s body opened up for him. He ignored Eggsy’s breathless pleas for him to _hurry up_ , and let his body do all the work. 

As Eggsy’s muscles began to twitch and flutter, seeking more sensation, they gripped at the tip of Harry’s finger, tugging him inside. He slid his finger in deep, guided by Eggsy’s clenching muscles, and moaned at the silky heat around his knuckles. 

“ _Darling…_ ” He sighed, amazed by how easy it was. “You are incredible.” Eggsy really had done a wonderful job of opening himself up. Harry eased a second finger in beside the first with no resistance, and hooked them up to press them together over the swollen gland of his prostate.

Eggsy gasped and jerked as if he’d been electrocuted, his bitching turning into a loud moan of surprise. He tried to bear down on Harry’s fingers, seeking that pleasure again. 

“O - Oh my God Harry-” Eggsy had tried to find it in himself earlier, but he couldn’t quite get the angle right. But Harry was a fucking expert. He played his body like an instrument, stroking his fingers against that sweet spot and making all sorts of noises spill from Eggsy’s lips. 

Harry was merciless, keeping the pressure consistent and never moving his fingers from that spot. He massaged him until he was leaking a continuous string of ejaculate onto his belly, his cockhead pulsing and shining a painful red colour. Eggsy had never looked more beautiful, in Harry’s opinion, and he was tempted to keep him this way, suspended in that place of _too much and not enough_ until he was milked dry. 

“H - Harry, Harry p - please-” Eggsy wheezed, his arse clenching tight around Harry’s fingers. He was so desperate for him, so turned on and _hungry_ for it. He could feel how loose he had become, the lube making an embarrassing wet sort of sound every time Harry’s knuckles bent inside him. 

“I can’t believe how open you are.” Harry whispered, almost like he was talking to himself. “You’re so ready darling, I never thought you’d ever be like this.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m a natural cock slut, will you _please_ put it in me?” Eggsy whined, arching his back to try and get _more_. Anything more; anything that wasn’t Harry’s fingers coaxing enough cum out of him that it was like an orgasm with none of the explosive good bits.

“So romantic.” Harry sighed sarcastically, twisting his fingers inside Eggsy to make him gasp before he finally drew them out completely. He kept his thumb against his twitching hole, rubbing in slow circles whilst he used one hand to pour lube directly onto his cock and work it over his shaft.

He was so hard his erection was bouncing up towards his stomach, a jewel of precum nestled in the slit. Harry was careful not to dislodge it, and when he began to line up against Eggsy at last, it looked as beautiful as he had thought it would, spreading into his skin before Eggsy began to open up around his tip. 

“Remember, you promised-”

“I know.” Eggsy interrupted impatiently, “I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Satisfied, Harry eased his hips forward. He held Eggsy’s legs up, his ankles resting on his shoulders, and watched closed as Eggsy’s rim opened around the widest point of his tip. 

It was usually this point that hurt the most, Harry knew, but Eggsy looked nothing short of starry-eyed and delighted, giving no indication of discomfort at all. Harry was overcome with love for him, so much so that it knocked the air from his lungs and his hips twitched forward of their own accord. 

Both men gasped in surprise when Eggsy’s body closed tight around Harry’s cockhead, swallowing him in deep so that the rest of him followed with little encouragement. It was so _easy_ , Harry was sure it wasn’t supposed to be like this - not during a first time. And yet it was like their bodies were made to do this, connecting together as perfectly as puzzle pieces, so that Harry ended up pressed as deep as possible inside of Eggsy without struggle.

“Oooh my darling,” he gasped, holding still for a moment as his eyes squeezed shut, “oh you feel incredible.”

Eggsy tried to respond but all he could do was make soft, weak noises of delight. Harry was _thick_ inside him, filling him up and stretching him to burning point, so that Eggsy was sure he could feel every ridge and vein of his cock against his inner walls.

Harry took a second to catch his breath and calm his racing heart, and when he opened his eyes again he stared in wonder at the place their bodies were connected. He reached out without thinking, smoothing his thumb around Eggsy’s stretched rim and making him whine. 

“Okay?” Harry asked softly, looking up quickly to meet his eyes. 

Eggsy grinned at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining. He looked spent already. “Perfect.” He assured him, flexing his thighs to tempt Harry into moving. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s elevated thighs and lifted him up just a little more, getting him at the perfect angle so that when he pulled back, the glide back in was deep and smooth.

Eggsy’s eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered, his lips falling open on a silent ‘oh’. For once he had been rendered speechless, his smart mouth slack and his toes twitching as he lifted his arms to shove beneath the pillow under his head.

Harry hummed his delight and began to rock his hips in shallow, gentle thrusts. Eggsy looked the picture of contentment, his body loose and relaxed, with just the telltale clenching of his abdominals to give away how much he was enjoying himself.

“I love you, my darling boy.” Harry sighed, never taking his eyes off Eggsy as he deepened his thrusts and ground over his prostate. “You are perfect… So utterly perfect…”

Eggsy preened under Harry’s praise and clenched his arse around him with a playful grin. His body was overwhelmed with sensation, so much of it that it tingled over his skin like static. He swallowed hard and tried to find his voice, lost somewhere in his lungs. 

“H - H - Harry…” He eventually managed to rasp, followed by a low groan of delight. “Fuck… You feel… y - you… Nngh… s’good… so… so good…”

Harry leaned in to kiss him, silencing him again and letting the rhythm of their rocking hips take them there.

Harry came first, which was no surprise after being so wound up for so long. His gentle rocking morphed into deep, powerful thrusts for a few seconds, that made Eggsy moan at the top of his lungs and dig his nails into Harry’s shoulder blades.

Harry was mostly quiet as he came, breathing Eggsy’s name on a long exhale as he stuttered to a halt and spilled his release deep inside him. He moved one hand between Eggsy’s legs, wrapping around his erection and stroking him firmly in long, smooth tugs. 

Eggsy writhed around and practically sobbed, caught between wanting to cry out Harry’s name and to swear continuously, so that in the end all he could do was wail as he came for the third time that morning.

He could feel Harry inside him, hard and throbbing, filling him up so deliciously. The hand around his dick was just that bit of friction he so desperately needed, and he came so hard his vision went white for a few maddening seconds.

When he finally came back to the real world, Harry was smearing his cum around his glans with his thumb, nudging his hips forward to milk his own orgasm. Eggsy felt delirious as he thought about the fact he had Harry’s cum inside of him for the first time and he almost started to laugh.

Harry grinned at him, recognising that dizzying feeling of mania that sometimes happened after an intense orgasm, and just went on rolling his hips. Eggsy’s quiet laughter caused his muscles to ripple around Harry’s cock, and he sighed to himself, torn between wanting to stay inside Eggsy for as long as possible and the inevitable sensitivity that made it impossible.

When he eventually admitted defeat and began to ease out of Eggsy, his boy whined his disappointment and clenched tight around him as if he was trying to keep him inside. 

“Haaarry-” He whimpered and hissed when Harry finally slipped out of him. 

“I’m sorry love.” Harry instinctively pressed a finger to Eggsy’s swollen rim, rubbing gently until his clenching and twitching eased to a stop. “Better?”

“Mm…” Eggsy slumped against the mattress and flopped on arm over his eyes. He peered at Harry past his forearm, looking at him in a whole new light. 

“How long s’it gonna take until you can fuck me again?” He asked after a moment, making Harry’s softening cock give one weak attempt to fluff up again. 

“I need to shower.” He said thoughtfully, his finger still stroking between Eggsy’s legs as his own cum began to leak out of him. “And so do you…” He added with a small smirk. “Then I think we should give you at least a couple of hours to see how sore your muscles feel before you start getting any ideas.”

Eggsy grinned at Harry, his heart missing a beat. He loved how much Harry fussed over him, even though he’d never admit it. 

“If they feel sore later, will you kiss them better?” He asked innocently, the cheeky glint in his eyes giving away his amusement. 

Harry’s breath felt like it had been knocked out of his lungs and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he lifted Eggsy up to sit in his arms. 

“I’m beginning to wonder if you’re an imposter…” He whispered into Eggsy’s hair. “My Eggsy would never ask such a thing.”

“Mm… Better get used to it Hart.” Eggsy turned his head to meet Harry’s lips in a soft kiss. “I’ve decided I like boys and I’m never looking back.”

Harry scoffed at that, trying not to give away how amused he was by Eggsy’s delirious ramblings. 

“Only took you four years.” He commented, his tongue smoothing over Eggsy’s plump lower lip. 

Eggsy shrugged, looking far too pleased with himself as he whispered, “ah well, better late than never.”


End file.
